Oh, diary
by ForbiddenFantasy019
Summary: A diary is supposed to keep your secrets safe. Right? UPDATED!
1. chapter 1

Dear diary...

Today was just- Nahhh... I don't wanna describe today. _Way_ too many things happened today, but Milo got hurt! Again! He just got his cast off his broken thumb last week! I just don't understand how he deals with it all. He _still_ manages to smile though.

Milo _always_ smiles. He always seems to look on the bright side, even when things get crazy! He thinks of every day as an adventure. I don't know how he does it.

It's fun knowing that every day would be exiting, and being Milo's best friend, I know he is definitely stronger than he looks, though sometimes he would let certain things get him down.

It pains me to know that he lets things that people like Eliot (You know, that crossing guy who's afraid of ducks?) say get to him- that he's a danger to society and whatnot. I don't believe any of it. Milo's great, and that will never change. I don't want it to change either. (Why would I?)

So diary, can you keep a secret? Well here I go... I sort of have a really tiny... Who am I kidding? I have a big crush on

Milo. He's just so cute and optimistic! Well anyway... I love Milo for who he is. I just hopes he likes me too, and that he knows I will always be there for him.

 _The next day..._

"Milo! Don't you dare read that!" I shout as my diary somehow ends up in milo's hands Because of murphy's law and stuff. (It was pretty much a chain reaction from milo dropping something, to my diary being catapulted through the air into his hands.)

As I look over, I realise with horror that it is too late and the book is sitting open, and It's open at yesterday's page... uhhhhh...

"Ummmm... r-really?" He stutters, staring wide eyed.

Seriously? I thought.

 **The END?**

 **Or is it?**

 **I might make this a two shot with Milo's reaction...**


	2. His journal

**Sorry it took so long guys, but I have finally done part 2. Thanks for the great reviews everyone!**

Milo didn't know what to think. His crush actually liked him. He'd be lying if he said he didn't sometimes wonder what it would be like if she liked him too, and he'd always thought she'd never like him back, and yet here, in his hands was proof that she did. He was so surprised. Overwelmed even.

 _Milo's journal- Yesterday._

Yup. Just a normal day, if you count nearly being eaten alive by a giant dinosaur normal then today was great, even though I got a concussion from when we jumped off of a live terodactal (i have no clue how dinosaurs showed up, but those pistachio guys were riding one and it looked like fun) a bouncy castle and I hit my head on a kids toy truck and fainted. I was fine after that, but I still had to go to the hospital. At least Melissa and Zack were there when I woke up and strangly diogee was there too (He's not supposed to be at the hospital!).

Melissa has always been there for me. We always had this kind of brother and sister relationship and I had always liked her, but recently I have started to realise that I actually like, (as in love) Melissa. she's just so brave and talented. I love the way she always looks out for me too. Sometimes when I'm a bit down because I'm over thinking things, she's always there to cheer me right back up. I think she's kind of cute... I just hope she likes me too.

Anyway, I know that even if she doesn't return my feelings for her, I will continue to be the bright and enenthusiastic friend she knows. I just don't want to hurt her by revealing my true feelings yet. I don't wan't to lose her... Alright enough with this seriousness. I'm tired and just over thinking things still. I hope Melissa likes me!Ps. this is a journal, not a diary!

 _Back to present._

Milo looked up from the book to stare at Melissa, hoping this was all real and it wasn't a dream.

"Do you actually like me, like me?" He questioned, still in shock from just finding out that his crush liked him back.

"O-of course I do!" Melissa blurted before she could she could stop herself. "You're just so cute, and funny and fearless and I love you and I'm rambling so I'll shut up now."

Great! this is going to be the worst moment of my life, she thought.

"I-I like you too." Milo answerd sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

What! um..

"R-really!?" She questioned in disbelief.

Melissa is just so cute when she stutters. He thought.

"I love you Melissa." Milo said, surprising even himsel You're so brave and free spirited. I love the way you stand up for me, and I love the way you are always there if I need help." Milo was not sure were that came from but continued anyway. I love everything about you and-" Whatever he was about to say next was cut off when Melissa kissed him on the lips. He was nervous and surprised at first but then relaxed and unsurprisingly found himself kissing her too.

Zack had just walked back towards Melissa's room to finnish his homework but opened the door to see Milo and Melissa

"Uh... I'll go now." He wisperd. He was shocked at first and quickly closed the door, but then he realised it was going to happen sooner or later. He new Melissa had a thing for milo but he never knew he had a thing for her too!

He left the house, smirking. He was happy for both of them. He couldn't wait until they found out about his girl friend!

 **Sorry if they were a bit out of character. It's only my first Milo Murphy's law fanfic, but I hope u enjoyed reading it!**


End file.
